


Reconnecting

by ScribblingPunk



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, BDSM, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Married Couple, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, Top Lena Luthor, Vaginal Sex, bottom andrea rojas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25764619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribblingPunk/pseuds/ScribblingPunk
Summary: Lena has been neglecting Andrea for work and it takes a mental toll on Andrea. They work through their issues and try to get their colourful sex life back on track.
Relationships: Lena Luthor/Andrea Rojas
Comments: 13
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

It's been three months since Lena had expanded L-Corp, and three months since Andrea started to notice a change within her. Lena is still, for the most part, her gentle loving wife, but sometimes Andrea wonders what's truly going on inside her head. 

She and Lena haven't had sex since it happened and, whilst it's certainly not a deal breaker, Andrea misses it. Their sex life is usually extremely active, and rarely planned. Lena could just look at her a certain way, and her panties would drop. These days, though, the only time Lena’s anywhere near them is when she's doing laundry. 

Before this, Andrea would be her play thing, her little pet that she'd enjoy turning into a quivering little slut. Other nights, Lena would go down on her for hours, tenderly stealing orgasm after orgasm from her body. 

Andrea would return the favor, before drifting to sleep in Lena’s arms. She misses it all. The way Lena smells when Andrea’s tongue makes her drip, the way Lena’s hooded gaze would never leave hers, the way she whimpers as she cums all over Andrea’s face. 

Most of all, though, Andrea misses her cruelty. She misses how Lena would berate her for being a filthy girl whilst she spanks her ass red raw. Andrea craves the way she uses her, Lena’s fingers stretching her cunt, preparing her for the fucking of her life. She's not Lena then, she's Andrea’s Mistress with rules too strict to follow, and a stern hand to correct her inevitable misdeeds. 

A car door slams outside, dragging Andrea from her thoughts, and she stares down at the book in her hands. She’s read the same sentence three times since she opened it, her concerns proving to be quite the distraction. Andrea sighs and marks her place before throwing it down on the coffee table. 

Andrea stands to greet her wife, wincing at the way Lena slams the front door closed. She looks pissed.

“Hey, babe. You’re home late.” Andrea smiles, leaning against Lena and kissing her softly. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” Lena murmurs. Her hands settle on Andrea’s hips and she sighs. “Some intern accidentally let a reporter into one of the labs. It took a while to straighten things out. I’m so behind on everything I needed to do today,” Lena frowns, her brows knitting together. “I need to go back there tomorrow.”

“Babe,” Andrea groans. “Tomorrow’s Saturday. We were supposed to spend some time together,” she sighs. “It’s been months.” Andrea doesn’t even hide her disappointment this time. The look Lena flashes her makes her stomach flip, but Andrea isn’t backing down this time. “You promised, Lena.”

“I know,” Lena snaps. “Alright, I know. I’m sorry, but this is important, love.” Andrea raises her brows, her lips pursing together.

“I wish you felt that way about us,” Andrea snarks. She pulls away from Lena and storms upstairs to their bedroom. The door is slammed closed with enough force to make the frame rattle, but Andrea doesn’t care.

For three months, Andrea has done everything she possibly can to help Lena through it. She’s listened to her, comforted her after a stressful day, and reassured Lena at every opportunity that things will be okay. Andrea doesn’t mind doing that. It’s what she’s there for, it’s how relationships can sometimes be, but she misses how equal their marriage used to feel.

It used to be give and take, but now all Lena does is take, and that’s starting to put a strain on Andrea. It’s not healthy, and it’s certainly not fair.

They don’t often fight, but Andrea has the distinct feeling that this one will be a big one. She flops down on their bed and curls up on her side, tears slipping down her face. Andrea can hear Lena’s heels on the stairs and she sighs heavily. She’s really not ready to speak to her just yet.

The bedroom door opens, but Andrea keeps her gaze trained on the window. She feels the bed dip underneath Lena’s weight. Lena leans over her, brushing Andrea’s hair from her face and wiping her tears.

“Please look at me,” Lena murmurs. Andrea refuses, and Lena sighs sadly. “I’m sorry, darling. I really am,” Lena says. “I understand that you’re not ready to talk to me just yet, but can I hold you?” she asks, her voice dipping to a whisper. Andrea wants to say no, but her head stiffly nods anyway.

Lena settles behind her, her body warm against Andrea’s back and Lena’s hand resting on her stomach. As pissed off as Andrea is, she missed those arms holding her. She feels like Lena has finally noticed her for the first time in months.

They lay there together in silence, their bodies melting together. Andrea slowly calms down, her anger seeping from her. She turns in Lena’s arms, staring sadly into her forest green eyes. Lena looks devastated, her own tears leaving tracks in her make-up.

“I’m so sorry, baby,” Lena whispers. “I let everything get on top of me and I ignored the best part of my life.”

“I know you didn’t mean to,” Andrea says, her fingers twisting into the soft material of Lena’s sweater. “You’ve been so busy and I just…” she sighs, “I miss you. I should have told you that before now,” Andrea mumbles. Lena shakes her head, smiling ruefully.

“I think we both should have communicated better, but this isn’t on you,” Lena says. “I’ve been putting all my energy into work. It’s not fair that you’re the only one making an effort these days. I’m gonna change that,” Lena promises. “I’ll delegate more, and I’ll come home earlier. I’ll work hard to fix us.”

“We’re not broken, Lena,” Andrea murmurs. “We’re just a little… strained, I guess. I don’t want to be the kind of wife who wants you to drop everything for me, I just want you to leave some room for me.”

“There is always room for you, love,” Lena tells her. “Always.” Lena sighs heavily, her breath tickling Andrea’s face. “I’ve missed you too. We’ve never gone this long without sex, but it felt like I would be forcing it, you know? I’ve been so tired, and I didn’t want to just use you.”

“I normally enjoy it when you use me,” Andrea whispers, a small smirk tugging at her full lips. Lena laughs lightly, rubbing her nose against Andrea’s. “I missed that,” Andrea timidly admits. “I don’t have to think so much when you take control. I just have to do what you tell me.”

“You’re always such a good girl when it comes to following orders,” Lena smiles. She leans forward and kisses Andrea’s forehead. “I really do have to go into the office tomorrow,” Lena states, regretfully, “but I can be finished early. You could put on your nicest little dress and be ready for me,” she suggests.

“Where will we go?” Andrea asks, beaming at the thought of their date night still going ahead.

“I could take you to Antonio’s,” Lena says. “Wine and dine you, and remind you that you’re the most important person in my life. I’ll treat you like the princess you are.” Lena’s hand snakes upwards, her fingers teasing Andrea’s nipple through her shirt.

Andrea’s breath hitches, warmth spreading down into her belly as she presses herself against Lena’s hand.

“And then what?” she breathes out, her eyes dilating. It’s been so long since Lena touched her this way, and Andrea doesn’t want her to stop. Lena hums softly, pretending to think.

“Hmm, maybe I could bring you home and remind you just who you belong to, princess,” Lena husks, grinning wolfishly. She lifts her knee and pushes it between Andrea’s thighs. “Would you like that, beautiful?”

Andrea lurches forward, kissing Lena fiercely. Her fingers are still twisted in Lena’s sweater and she uses them to pull Lena closer, desperate for more of Lena’s touch.

“Ah ah ah,” Lena grasps her hands and holds them between their stomachs. “That’s for tomorrow, my girl. Tonight, I just want to hold you. Is that okay?”

Andrea pulls a face. She’s turned on beyond belief, ready for Lena to just spread her out like a three course meal, but she appreciates what Lena is doing. She wants to work through their problems, allow them to reconnect. Lena wants to make a proper effort to be there for the wife she’s been neglecting as of late.

“Of course it’s okay.”


	2. Chapter 2

Andrea startles and sits bolt upright, blinking against the bright sun that shines through the living room window. The book she’d been reading before accidentally falling asleep slips to the floor with a thump, and she groggily reaches out for her cell phone. It’s a little after 4 in the afternoon and she’s relieved that there’s still plenty of time before she needs to be ready to leave.

“Lena?” Andrea frowns as she calls out to her wife, receiving no response. The only sound in the house comes in the form of a disgruntled meow, their cat glaring at her from the opposite end of the couch. “Sorry, kiddo. I didn’t mean to wake you.” Andrea reaches out to scratch a fuzzy head, only stopping once the cat falls back asleep.

She forces herself off of the couch and shuffles towards Lena’s office, finding the door open but the room empty. Briefly, she wonders if Lena has forgotten about their plans, her heart painfully clenching, but there’s a note stuck to the door.  _ Be back soon. I hope you’re ready for tonight. -L. _

Andrea grins, relieved and thrilled that tonight is still going ahead. She’s curious to know what Lena is up to, but Andrea knows there’s no point texting to ask her. Lena enjoys keeping her date night surprises a secret until the very last moment. As much as she usually hates being kept in the dark, Andrea loves that about her.

She heads towards the ensuite bathroom and turns the shower on before wandering back to the bedroom with a content sigh. Andrea and Lena still have some things to work through, a relationship to rebuild back to full strength, but tonight will be a huge start. Her clothes are thrown in the laundry basket and she rummages through the closet for something nice to wear.

Lena still isn’t home by the time she heads back to the bathroom, but Andrea isn’t concerned. Sure, things have been rough recently, but Lena promised to make it up to her and she has no reason to think Lena won’t follow through on that.

There’s a new dress hanging on the closet door when Andrea returns from the shower. She smiles, rubbing the soft, deep red material between her fingers. Until recently, Lena would often do this. Most date nights, there’d be a pretty, tight fitting dress waiting for her, Lena always putting thought into it beforehand to ensure their outfits complimented each other. 

With things being so off lately, Andrea hadn’t expected it, and she’s  _ mortified _ when tears sting the corners of her eyes.

“A pretty dress for a pretty lady,” Lena murmurs, appearing behind her and slipping her arms around Andrea’s waist. Full lips brush against a damp neck, Lena less than subtly tugging at the towel wrapped around her wife. 

“Are you trying to buy my forgiveness?” Andrea asks, half joking. She lets out a surprised squeak when she’s spun around in Lena’s arms, the towel falling and pooling around her feet. Her lips are captured in a tender kiss, her ass firmly cupped in Lena’s hands. “It  _ might _ be working,” Andrea murmurs against Lena’s lips.

“I’m just getting started, Princess.” Lena squeezes her ass, short nails lightly scraping the pliable flesh. “You’re going to remember whose girl you are by the end of the night, I promise you that.” Lena takes Andrea’s hand and slips it between them, resting it against the bulge at her crotch and smirking at Andrea’s sharp inhale. “I bought it just for tonight.”

“You know, most people are just given diamonds,” Andrea teases, pushing against the new toy.

“Most people aren’t  _ my  _ princess,” Lena retorts, perfect teeth nipping at a smooth neck. “That’s not all I got for you, you know.” Her voice drops to a whisper, “bend over the bed and I’ll show you.” Andrea shoots her a questioning look, but stern green eyes are enough for her to remain quiet. A gentle slap to her behind hurries her to comply.

Andrea’s hands splay across the comforter, her ass in the air for Lena’s appraisal. She shudders at the warm hand dancing down her spine, even the smallest of attention bringing a throb to her cunt. She’s wet, wetter than she can care to admit, after months of using her own hand and nothing else. There’s a tell-tale snap as a bottle of lube is popped open, the hair on the nape of Andrea’s neck prickling in anticipation.

“What color, Princess?” Lena becomes Mistress, her voice smooth like velvet and dripping with authority. Her long finger dips between quivering cheeks, softly circling Andrea’s most secret hole.

“Green, Ma’am.” Andrea melts, her breath catching in her throat as lube is slowly spread against her asshole. Mistress dips inside her, spreading lube and murmuring soft praise, both keenly aware of how quickly Andrea’s body reacts. Arousal trickles down shaking thighs, her cunt clenching around nothing as she resists the urge to push back against Lena’s hand.

Andrea tenses when cold steel presses against her ass, Lena using her free hand to rub gentle circles against her lower back. She focuses only on breathing and Mistress’ tender touch, urging herself to relax. The plug inches forward, slowly stretching her twitching bottom, and she gasps.

“Good girl,” Lena murmurs. “That’s it, just relax.” Mistress massages the warm flesh beneath her palm, carefully pushing the plug inside her princess. Emerald eyes gleam as she watches Andrea’s bottom yawn open and accept the wide flare, her own arousal building as the plug is gobbled up. “Such a good girl,” Mistress coos.

“Thank you, Mistress,” Andrea gasps.

“You’re very welcome, sweet one.” Lena bends and presses a sweet kiss to Andrea’s lower back, leaving her lipstick behind. “I think this will help you remember just who you belong to during dinner, hmm?” Lena pats Andrea’s bottom and helps her stand, smiling softly at the trembling one in front of her. “I’m going to make sure that my princess knows just how much I love her,” Lena murmurs.

“I love you, too.” Andrea leans into Lena, soaking up all of her Mistress’ loving attention. She nuzzles into the crook of Lena’s neck, moaning her appreciation as her scalp is softly scratched. “Maybe we should just stay home,” Andrea murmurs.

“Oh I don’t think so, troublemaker. That would ruin all the fun I have planned for us,” Mistress tsks. “Maybe if you’re a good girl, we can skip dessert and have it here. I don’t hate the thought of sucking cream off of these perfect tits.” Lena rolls an erect nipple between her thumb and forefinger, “but I definitely want to go out and show off my beautiful princess.”

Andrea’s entire body thrums with arousal, each and every nerve ending tingling with anticipation. She’s missed this  _ so _ much, just being Mistress’ good girl and bending to her every whim.

“What about work?” she asks, small and timid. Mistress tips her chin upwards with one finger, gazing deeply into worried eyes.

“ _ You _ are the only thing on my mind, darling. I’m going to take care of you and remind you just how important you are,” Mistress reassures her. “I’m going to make you feel special and then I’m going to steal every ounce of pleasure.” A soft kiss is placed on Andrea’s jaw, warm hands again falling to her ass. “You’re all mine, Princess.”

Andrea barely stops her complaint when Mistress leaves her alone to dress, the apex between her legs hot and sticky. An itch that won’t be scratched until much later, even though she’s tempted to risk Mistress’ ire and rub one out herself. She forgoes underwear, eager to allow Lena easy access whenever and wherever she wishes to gain it.

She blushes when she catches sight of herself in the mirror, gaze fixed on the blood red jewel peeking out from between her cheeks. It’s exhilarating to know she’ll be wearing it outside of the house, a hidden little secret that only she and Mistress know about. 

It’s almost disappointing to slip into her dress and cover it, but she soon is distracted by the way soft silk clings to each and every curve. Mistress always picks out the most perfect, beautiful dresses and tonight is no exception. 

When she makes it downstairs, Lena is waiting by the door with soft, shining eyes. Lena looks just as thrilled about tonight as Andrea feels, and a warmth settles in her chest when Lena kisses her cheek.

“You look stunning,” Lena murmurs. Andrea blushes underneath her suddenly intense stare, the throbbing between her legs intensifying. “I can’t wait to unwrap you like the precious gift that you are. Mistress’ perfect little Princess.” Andrea jumps when there’s a slap to her behind, her blush deepening as she grins back at Mistress.

Tonight is going to be fun.

\----------

Mistress walks a step ahead, her hold on Andrea's hand tight yet gentle at the same time. Her head is held high, as though smug as she leads her Princess further inside the restaurant. They’re taken to a booth near the back and Andrea beams when Lena chooses to sit next to her instead of across the table.

Mistress rests her hand on Andrea’s thigh as they peruse the menu, lean fingers massaging the pliable flesh. Andrea squirms when Lena’s hand slides a little higher, the plug shifting inside her bottom. She barely manages to stifle her whimper and it draws a smug smirk from her wife. Lena takes the lead when the waiter sidles over, asking for the restaurant’s most expensive champagne and ordering both of their favorite dishes. 

Andrea doesn’t fully understand it, but it stirs something inside her when Lena takes charge in public. The subtle show of authority makes her body burn with need, a distinctive pulsing returning between her legs. Mistress slips her hand higher, sneaking underneath the silk dress and resting inches from Andrea’s cunt.

Lena keeps the conversation light, innocent, as though the very tip of her finger isn't drifting through soft folds. She doesn't remove her hand even when the waiter returns with their food and if he notices anything, he hides it well. Lena thanks him with her brightest smile, adding slight pressure to Andrea's clit.

She squirms beneath her Mistress' touch, flushing pink as she avoids looking at the waiter. The embarrassment remains on her pinkened cheeks even after he leaves, Lena chuckling lowly as she pinches Andrea’s inner thigh. Andrea squeaks, but is silenced by a raised brow.

“Eat your dinner, Princess,” Lena murmurs. “You’ll need a whole lot of energy this evening.” It almost sounds like a threat and Andrea’s body reacts accordingly, her slick thighs rubbing together with a wistful sigh. Another pinch, “I said eat.”

Andrea can feel each and every sideways glance from her Mistress as she eats, can feel her cunt reacting to every swipe and pinch. She reaches out to feel the strap between Mistress’ legs, applying enough pressure to gain her full attention.

“You know what I really enjoy about this place,” Mistress begins, casually, “is you pay for luxury. Which means no cramped bathroom stalls,” she states. “There’s  _ plenty  _ of space for me to take you there right now and remind you just who is in charge this evening.” 

A shiver runs down Andrea’s spine, her heart pounding in her chest. She watches, breath caught in her throat as Lena stands and straightens out her clothes, Andrea’s gaze fixed on the almost invisible bulge.

“Why don’t you meet me there in a few minutes.” It’s said like it’s a request, but they both know it isn’t. Andrea swallows dryly, eyes dropping to Lena’s ass as she walks away. Her tongue darts out to wet her lips, the pulsing between her legs intensifying. The thought of Lena, Mistress, fucking her in the bathroom, only a thin wall between them and the other patrons, sends an electric thrill straight to her clit.

She awkwardly clears her throat as she slides from the booth, praying her arousal hasn’t completely soaked her dress. Nobody pays her any mind, but it feels like every set of eyes are on her as she makes her way to the bathroom.

Andrea barely has both feet across the threshold before she’s tugged inside, Mistress closing and locking the door behind her. She laughs delightfully as she’s pulled across the luxurious bathroom, thrilled by how eager her Mistress is.

Lena pins her to the wall, Andrea squealing when her shoulders touch the cold tile. Her dress is yanked upwards and tucked around her waist, Mistress kissing her with fervor. Her hand slips between Andrea’s legs, long fingers parting her puffy, soaked folds and circling her aching clit. 

Two fingers tease her entrance, briefly dipping inside. Strings of thick, glistening arousal stick to Mistress’ fingers as she holds them up for Andrea to see, red painted lips twisting into a smirk.

“So eager,” Lena hums. “Tell me, Princess, do you think you’ve earned my fingers?” Her voice drops to a throaty whisper, emerald eyes darkened with lust. “Have you been a good girl?”

“Yes!” The desperate plea slips from parted lips before Andrea can stop it, her self control flying out of the window and disappearing into the night sky. Lena quirks a brow, prompting a correction that comes all too quickly. “Yes, Ma’am.” What she  _ really _ wants is the 7 inches strapped to Mistress' waist, but Andrea knows better than to expect such a reward so early in the evening.

“Much better,” Mistress murmurs. Her knee forces Andrea’s thighs further apart, one hand gripping her hip as the other slips back down to her cunt. Andrea bites her lip, barely smothering her whine as Lena pushes inside her. Her head tips back against the tile, her eyes closing. “Hmm, I agree. You  _ have _ been a good girl for me.”

Lena scissors her fingers, stretching her Princess’ tight little hole. Her efforts are rewarded with an obscene, guttural moan that hits Lena’s clit like an arrow. Her thumb lightly strokes a twitching clit, long fingers curling into spongy walls. She takes her time, slowly thrusting into her writhing princess.

Her fingers probe deeper, stuffed inside Andrea’s heated cunt as far as they can stretch. Lena’s teeth capture the soft skin of Andrea’s neck, her tongue slipping out to soothe the sting. Her princess grows louder, whining and whimpering as her cunt walls flutter around her fingers.

“You need to be quiet, Princess,” Mistress warns. Her free hand snakes around to play with the plug peeking out from Andrea’s cheeks, gently tugging and dragging another ragged moan from Andrea’s throat. “You don’t want everyone to hear you, do you?” Lena murmurs. “You want them to hear what your Mistress is doing to you?”

“Maybe you need to stop me,” Andrea chokes out, arousal spilling from her and trickling down to her thighs. Mistress raises a brow, a thoughtful expression playing on her features. She kisses her soundly, stealing all of her pretty mewls as she curls her fingers deep inside her. Her pace quickens, relentlessly fucking her until she feels Andrea stiffen.

Lena’s own cunt throbs as she feels Andrea clench around her fingers, her release coating Lena's hand as she trembles against her beloved Mistress. Her thumb continues to rub circles around her princess’ clit, robbing her of every ounce of pleasure hidden inside her and swallowing each whimper.

Her lips travel along a defined jaw, lavishing each sensitive spot she finds with rich attention. Andrea pants, struggling to catch her breath as she leans heavily against Lena, fingertips clinging to well defined shoulders.

“Such a good girl,” Mistress murmurs. “A  _ very _ good girl. I can’t wait to get you home. The things I’m going to do to you….” Lena seductively trails off, grinning salaciously against Andrea’s neck. She lifts her leg, pushing her knee against Andrea’s soaked cunt and staining her expensive pants. “Just you wait, pretty girl.”

Andrea bucks as heated, overly sensitive flesh brushes against the material of her Mistress' pants.

“Please,” she murmurs, her voice cracking. “Take me home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Find exclusive content here](https://Scribbling-Punk.tumblr.com/)


End file.
